1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a pumping circuit, and more particularly, to a pumping circuit including an oscillator which generates an oscillation signal based on an external power voltage.
2. Related Art
Pumping circuits are a kind of a power supply circuit configured to boost and provide a voltage in case of power loss during an operation of an electronic apparatus. Pumping circuits are circuits required to compensate power which is reduced due to various factors. However, pumping circuits sometimes do not operate in an ideal environment, a pumping voltage generated by the pumping circuit is also affected by various factors.